


【盾冬】「晚安，巴奇。」

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 胸口悶悶的，必須寫些什麼，對著電腦螢幕胡亂地敲了些字關於復三結局後，劇透有，還請避雷順便，我首刷復聯三的劇透感想在這裡，有興趣可以看看





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

  
……天啊。

跌坐在地上，史蒂夫茫然地看著曾經是幻視的空殼，他額上原本嵌入的心靈寶石，只留下一大片怵目驚心的空洞。

－－只要薩諾斯取得了所有無限寶石，只要彈個指頭，就能輕易消滅全宇宙一半的生命。

前不久布魯斯所說的警告，伴隨著方才巴奇在自己眼前化成灰的畫面，不停在史蒂夫腦中循環。

當他終於意識過來，他不想意識到的真相是什麼時，史蒂夫再也沒力氣站起來。

史蒂夫不願去想，不願去思考，因為，所有的證據只會導向一個絕望的事實。

他曾經傷心、曾經憤怒、曾經無奈接受，但現在，籠罩著他的，是絕望的深淵。

凝滯的時間中，四周的喧嘩越來越吵雜，史蒂夫感到一隻手搭在他肩上，讓他停止的時間再度流動，身體動了一下，緩緩轉過頭去。

看到的是索爾嚴肅沉重的表情。

他的嘴唇正在動，似乎正在對自己說些什麼。

「我們必須趕緊查清楚薩諾斯做了什麼，又去了哪裡。」

遲了一些，史蒂夫才聽見並理解過來索爾說的是什麼。

索爾說的對，他們現在必須想辦法搞清楚究竟發生了什麼，薩諾斯做了什麼，那是他……沒能阻止薩諾斯的他們必須做的。

站起來，史蒂夫‧羅傑斯。

史蒂夫喝令著自己的雙腳，婉拒了索爾的幫助，靠自己的力量站起了身，然後挺直了胸膛，環視四周。

站在他眼前的，除了索爾帶來的火箭浣熊，以及帝查拉的親衛隊長奧科耶，剩下的都是復仇者聯盟的原始成員－－索爾、娜塔莎、布魯斯、羅德。

而四面八方，面對眼前展開的異變，驚慌失措的瓦干達戰士們紛紛往他們的方向聚集而來。

視線中，巴奇遺留下的那把槍安安靜靜地躺在滿地的落葉上。

瞬間，史蒂夫的心臟彷彿停止了跳動，血液凝結在他的胸腔，但史蒂夫閉上眼睛，握緊了拳頭，咬破自己的舌頭，逼迫血液重新流動。

沒有時間讓他絕望，他有太多事必須做，他們這些存活下來的復仇者們必須想辦法跟生死不明的其他復仇者們取得聯繫，並盡早調查目前全世界的情勢，有哪些人失去了生命，又有哪些人存活。

這些是活下來的他們所須盡的責任。

做了個深呼吸後，史蒂夫吞下自己口中的血液，開始冷靜地指揮其他同伴，清點現場活著的人數、並跟外界聯繫。

 

 

 

 

  
＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

  
史蒂夫他們帶領著存活的瓦干達戰士們聚集到了中心，驚喜地發現舒莉還活著，當她從奧科耶的口中得知自己的哥哥已化灰時，她先是搖頭，拒絕承認，但奧科耶的表情哀傷而沉重，慢慢地舒莉嘴唇顫抖，淚水在她眼中匯聚。

在一旁靜靜看著這一切的史蒂夫，手中握著巴奇遺留下來的槍。

他想收集巴奇的灰燼，但當他終於有空回到那裡時，風已經將一切帶走，只留下那把槍。

有那麼一個空白的時間，他想，至少如果巴奇的金屬手臂能留下－－

但他沒敢再想下去，因為光是握著那把依稀彷彿還殘留著巴奇體溫的槍，就讓他心痛到難以呼吸。

即使如此，他也無法放掉手中這把槍。

這是巴奇在自己眼前灰飛煙滅後，唯一留下的，他最後接觸過的事物。

娜塔莎跟布魯斯溫柔地安撫跟勸解下，舒莉在奧科耶懷中停止了哭泣，堅強地承擔起了她身為瓦干達公主的責任，領導起瓦干達民眾跟戰士們。

看著冷靜安排後續事宜的舒莉那雙紅腫的眼眸，史蒂夫敬佩地在心底想，這少女真的很堅強，而自己卻連哀悼的眼淚都流不出來。

眾人同心協力之下，該聯繫的聯繫上、大致上目前世界的狀況也作了初步的把握，時間已經將近凌晨時分，大家都因悲傷跟恐慌而精神緊繃了一整天，於是他們決定先休息。

舒莉請廚師做了簡便快速的餐點，並且提供房間讓以索爾為首的遠道而來的客人們可以沐浴睡眠。

而當舒莉向史蒂夫詢問他的房間要安排在哪時，史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，跟舒莉說：「妳知道到哪裡找得到我，公主殿下。」

舒莉一愣，表情帶著理解與同情，張口想要說些什麼，最後只是點了點頭。

看著史蒂夫緊握著槍離去的孤獨背影，想起了哥哥跟巴奇，舒莉好不容易冷靜下來的心又難受了起來。

她當然知道史蒂夫要去哪裡。

自從巴奇甦醒並在瓦干達休養之後，這兩年來，雖然常常在外奔波，但史蒂夫只要回來瓦干達，一定都會跟巴奇一起，住在他那間位於草原上的木屋裡。

每當史蒂夫回來，她就會帶著哥哥一起去巴奇那裡，穿著瓦干達傳統服飾的他們會一起站在堆滿了木材的門前微笑著迎接他們。

他們會坐在木製的長椅上，聽著燃燒柴火的劈波聲，一邊吃著史蒂夫跟巴奇一起做的料理，一起談論最近國內外發生的事，也會聊起過去的一些趣事。

史蒂夫只要待在瓦干達，就一定會在巴奇身旁，在舒莉的印象中，他們總是形影不離。

然而現在，史蒂夫就算去那裡，巴奇也不在那了。

舒莉腦海裡浮現起那個曾經有史蒂夫、有她、有巴奇、有帝查拉，四個人開開心心地聊著的木屋前，史蒂夫一個人坐在椅上的畫面，淚水再度從眼中湧出。

幸好，這裡現在只有自己一個人。舒莉想著，低著頭，任由眼淚因地心引力不斷往下墜落。

 

 

 

 

  
＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

 

 

  
夜晚的涼風吹撫著大地，漆黑的夜空中掛著一抹新月。

緊握著巴奇的槍不放，史蒂夫蹣跚地來到了自己跟巴奇在瓦干達的家。

也許復仇者聯盟總部是美國隊長的家，但，唯有巴奇在的這裡，才是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯真正的家。

每次回到這裡，史蒂夫的心總是安詳雀躍的－－因為他知道，巴奇會在這裡，微笑地迎接自己。

然而，此時此刻，越接近木屋，史蒂夫的雙腿就越發沉重、無力，甚至微微打顫。

而當看到黑暗的木屋，史蒂夫終於跪坐在地上。

直到這一瞬間，他的心裡某處還抱持著一線希望，也許，巴奇還會在這裡等著自己。

就像每次自己又做了失去巴奇的噩夢時，巴奇總會在身邊，用他那低軟的溫柔嗓音，輕輕安慰他，「沒事了，史蒂夫，我就在這裡。」

－－史蒂夫。

巴奇化成灰前最後的話語。

巴奇想要跟自己說什麼？他會不會害怕？會不會痛？史蒂夫有好多好多想問的。

而，史蒂夫最想問的，是對命運的質疑。

為什麼是巴奇？

他知道，這樣好像在說，如果不是巴奇，死的是任何人都可以。

但，緊握著巴奇的槍，史蒂夫無法不自私地那麼想。

巴奇經歷了那麼多的折磨，好不容易終於可以重新開始，他就想馬上跟隨史蒂夫，一同暗中對抗恐怖分子，但史蒂夫覺得巴奇應該先好好休養身心，所以勸服他，讓巴奇暫時在這裡生活，而自己只要有空閒，就會回到瓦干達陪伴他。

然而巴奇平靜的生活，只過了兩年。

消失的那一半生命中，巴奇不應該在裡面，這樣對他實在太不公平了。

而且，這一次他們還是連一句再見都沒能說。

史蒂夫甚至連眼淚都流不出來，他只是緊緊握著巴奇的槍，望著黑暗的木屋。

那裡曾經有溫暖的光、溫暖的笑容，溫柔的呼喚著自己名字的聲音。

恍惚間，史蒂夫彷彿又聽見了那一聲史蒂夫，但他慢慢地環顧四周，除了自己以外，什麼人都沒有。

緊緊握著槍，史蒂夫緩緩站起身，一步一步走進了木屋。

關上門前，史蒂夫輕輕地，說了一句。

「晚安，巴奇。」

沒有人回答他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
＿＿＿

 

 

 

我們都知道，他們應該會復活，但是史蒂夫不知道

他很堅強，他會振作起來，去處理，去拯救世界，但現在，他只是個失而復得又得而復失摯友的男人

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 「早安，史蒂夫。」

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因為新刊已確認全數寄到各位手中，於是就將收錄在五月歐美場上的無料本《Grief Over the Loss》內的第二篇放上來，感謝所有願意索取無料跟購買新刊的朋友。
> 
> 「晚安，巴奇。」的後續，復三結局後，從索爾視點看失去巴奇的史蒂夫，有部分神兄弟內容（親情向非CP）

＿＿＿

 

 

瓦干達的高級客房裡，簡單淋浴過並換上了便服的索爾一個人躺在床上，望著天花板，以及整面的落地窗。

許久不曾好好吃一頓，並躺在床上睡眠的索爾，並未因美味的食物及溫暖的床鋪而一夜安眠。

盡管他們還有太多事必須去作，必須把握短暫的時間休息，但疲累的肉體、頹喪的心靈、焦躁的情緒，這些都讓索爾輾轉難眠。每當閉上眼睛時，索爾的眼前就會浮現自己弟弟倒在地上的背影，耳邊似乎還能聽見他對自己的最後一句話。

「哥，我跟你保證，我們都能見到明天的太陽。」

窗邊漆黑的夜空慢慢顯現出魚肚白，索爾對不在身旁的洛基輕輕地說出，就像兒時每次被洛基惡作劇時，抱怨的話語。

「你的保證每次都做不得準。」

洛基的保證說的明明是我們，但眼看著明日的太陽即將升起，索爾的身旁，卻沒有洛基陪他一同看日出。

而在洛基為了拯救自己而犧牲前，自己留給洛基的最後一句話，是什麼？

喔，對了──

「你真是天下最爛的弟弟。」

這句話閃過腦海的瞬間，對自己的氣憤跟懊悔讓索爾咬牙切齒地用力搥了一下床，索性從床上起身。

看向窗外的草原，索爾想，既然睡不著，乾脆一個人出去走走。

 

★

 

黑幕般的夜空逐漸染上日出的橘紅，索爾邁開步伐，走在寂靜得近乎悲涼的草原上。

索爾是第一次來到瓦干達，所以他不確定這裡是原本就這麼寂寥，還是因為薩諾斯消滅了一半生命所導致。

想起薩諾斯在彈指前所說的話，索爾無法不去懊惱、不去怪罪自己，要是自己早點趕到、要是自己那時候直接砍下他的頭，或許那些化成灰的生命都不會消逝。

但，沒有任何人責罵他，每個人都忙亂地處理突如其來的失去，光是想辦法聯絡還活著的人，以及搞清楚目前全宇宙各地的狀況就已經足夠大家焦頭爛額了，甚至連哀悼的時間都沒有。

說起來，索爾有注意到，史蒂夫好像一直握著一把槍，那是第一個化成灰的青年所遺留下來的，緊握到手指都泛白了，史蒂夫也始終沒有一刻放下那把槍。

從那名青年剛消失時，以及他們從幻視失去寶石的空殼察覺到究竟發生了什麼後史蒂夫失魂落魄的表現看來，那名青年一定對史蒂夫來說很重要，重要到身為美國隊長，總是冷靜領導著眾人的史蒂夫，會在失去他之後絕望地癱坐在地上。

雖然現在一時想不起來，但索爾似乎有印象，史蒂夫曾經跟他提起過一個人，是他從小到大最親密的摯友，就像兄弟一樣。

史蒂夫本來以為自己在現代已經沒什麼可失去的，但是現在他知道了他的摯友還活著，就好像時間又再度流動了起來一樣，雖然現在他不知去向，但總有一天他一定會找到他，將他帶回身邊。

後來索爾為了阿斯嘉德的事，跟地球幾乎可以算是失聯，所以不太清楚那名青年是不是就是史蒂夫所要找的摯友。

如果是，那麼失而復得之後，卻又在面前親眼目睹對方灰飛煙滅，也難怪史蒂夫會那麼失魂落魄。

他能夠了解，就像自己看到洛基死在自己面前，連逃都不想逃，只是想辦法爬了過去，一心只想著──至少死的時候他們兄弟還是在一起的。

結果，自己還是沒死成，既然命運不讓他死在那裡，那麼索爾決定背負起所有逝去的生命，走上復仇之路。

只是，他這次的復仇不但失敗了，還賠上了全宇宙一半的生命。

想著，索爾的心又開始往下沉，不知不覺間，他已走到了草原的盡頭，在一面樹林前方，一棵大樹旁有座小木屋，溫暖的燈光從窗內投射而出。

現在還有人住在那裡？不是所有還活著的人都被集中到瓦干達的城裡了？

有些驚訝的索爾沒想太多，只是出於單純的好奇心往那裏走去，想要一探究竟。

當他的腳踏在落葉上，發出了清脆的聲響的下一秒鐘。

突然間，小木屋內穿出巨大的碰撞聲，緊接著是慌慌張張的腳步聲，然後，有人大力從內推開了門。

「──巴奇！」

伴隨著一聲驚喜萬分的高聲呼喚，衝出門口的史蒂夫一手抵在門框上，一手握著步槍，那張帶著疲憊與髒污的面容上，滿是狂喜的神色，就好像終於等到了什麼天大的喜訊。

然而，當看清來者是索爾後，史蒂夫臉上的狂喜，瞬間凝結，並從極度失望逐漸化為虛無。

那不是悲傷，也不是懊喪，更不是憤怒，而是什麼都沒有，卻比任何哭泣的表情，都像極了慟哭。

對了，史蒂夫剛剛喊出的名字讓索爾想起來，史蒂夫跟他提起過的那名摯友的名字，似乎就叫做巴奇。

大概是因為索爾的腳步聲讓史蒂夫以為自己是他剛才驚喜大喊的那個巴奇，看著史蒂夫從狂喜到失落的表情變化，索爾心中感到相當抱歉。

沒有什麼比滿懷希望變成絕望時還要痛苦，史蒂夫此刻的失落，恐怕不是一般人可以承受。

索爾只能大概知道那是什麼感覺，就像他現在，也還是會抱持著一線希望，或許洛基又會突然出現在這裡，然後用他那驕傲得意的笑容，說：「你又上當了，索爾。」

心中泛起了酸澀，索爾看著史蒂夫那張面無表情的憔悴臉龐，低聲問道：「……這裡是你現在的家？」

史蒂夫緩緩點了點頭，垂下睫毛，低沉著沙啞的嗓音。

「……巴奇跟我的家。」

原本抵在門柱上的手無力下垂，史蒂夫慢慢轉過了身。

「請進。」

跟著史蒂夫蹣跚的步伐，索爾走進了小木屋中。

索爾環顧了一下四周，小木屋內沒有什麼裝潢，所有家具都是木頭打造的，有個小小的壁爐，壁爐前有個小方桌，四把木椅，顯得相當樸素卻很溫暖。

「很有家的感覺。」

「謝謝。」

低聲回應著，史蒂夫笑容有些蒼白，比了個手勢請索爾坐下。

「要喝點什麼嗎？」

索爾搖了搖頭，藉由桌上的小燈看了一下史蒂夫的模樣。

滿臉的鬍渣以及凌亂披散的髮絲讓他看起來很頹廢，他的眼神空洞而茫然，雙手緊緊握著步槍，直視著前方，好像在注視著什麼，但索爾知道，他眼中什麼都沒有。

桌上放著一面木製雕花的相框，鑲著史蒂夫跟那名青年的合照，史蒂夫的模樣就跟現在一樣滿嘴鬍子，但他的表情是那麼溫柔，互相搭著肩膀的兩人臉上笑容是如此燦爛，任誰都能看得出照片中的兩人有多幸福。

對比當下史蒂夫絕望而虛無的表情，索爾不曉得該說些什麼。

雖說他也失去了很多，但他不是史蒂夫，他無法明白巴奇對史蒂夫的重要性，就像沒有任何人能夠理解洛基跟他失去的所有一切對自己有多重要。

盡管再多的安慰都沒有用，但索爾想起了在分離艦上，火箭浣熊笨拙而誠懇地與自己的一番談話，他更知道，要是這時候有人能說說話，還是會讓悲痛的心感到些許平靜。

當索爾在心裡思考著要怎麼開口時，視線停留在前方的史蒂夫突然打破沉默。

「──那裡有條小溪。」

順著史蒂夫伸手指著窗戶的位置，索爾看了過去，從晨曦的陽光中，可以看到，就像史蒂夫所說的，有一條小溪。

「只要我回到這裡的時候，每天早上天剛亮，巴奇就會到那條溪邊捕捉新鮮的魚，然後在壁爐前烤魚，等我起來一起吃。」

史蒂夫的眼神移到了壁爐，眼前彷彿浮現起了每次回到這裡，就會在早上看見巴奇坐在壁爐前烤魚的模樣，甚至連香味都回想起，嘴角不禁揚起淡淡的笑意。

從昨晚回到這裡後，史蒂夫就一直坐在這裡，看著這間小木屋裡的每一處角落，不管是哪裡，都有著巴奇存在過的氣息。

自從巴奇醒來後，他們在這裡住了兩年。雖然史蒂夫無法天天陪伴在巴奇身邊，但只要能回來，他哪裡都不會去。

所以這裡有太多太多他們共同的回憶，而每一個記憶都是如此鮮明，他幾乎可以看到巴奇的身影，以致於剛才史蒂夫聽到了索爾的腳步聲時，他是真的以為，巴奇去捕魚回來了，而他的消失，只是史蒂夫的又一場惡夢。

所以，當史蒂夫推開門，看到索爾的那一剎那，他終於不得不絕望地承認，巴奇是真的消失了，化成了灰，再也不會回來。

「……真想讓你吃吃看巴奇烤的魚。」

索爾追著喃喃低語著的史蒂夫的視線，就好像那裡真有一個人存在，並且正坐在壁爐前烤魚。

「……我的弟弟，洛基，他也很會抓魚烤魚，」看著漆黑無火的壁爐，索爾回想著他們年少時，在野外炊事時的記憶片段，有些放空地笑了，「不是用魔法，他喜歡自己動手，就連烤魚的火他也都會自己來，還不准我插手。」

史蒂夫低笑了一聲，「巴奇也總是不讓我幫忙，要是他們一起烤魚，不曉得會是什麼樣子？」

雖然沒跟巴奇對話過，但索爾知道自己的弟弟，忍不住笑道：「那可有得熱鬧了。」

索爾好像在跟史蒂夫對話，但他們兩人的視線都望著壁爐，就好像那裡真有兩個青年一起坐在那，同樣留著長而捲的棕髮，邊爭執邊烤魚。

笑著，史蒂夫突然感到眼眶一陣酸澀濕熱，閉上了雙眼，緊握著手中巴奇的槍，彷彿可以藉此感受到巴奇殘留的氣息跟體溫。

充斥在史蒂夫茫然腦海中的只有一個想法──

他好想吃巴奇的烤魚──他好想見到巴奇。

一整晚，巴奇在自己眼前灰飛煙滅的影像不斷在史蒂夫腦海中上演，一而再、再而三，讓他的心已痛到麻木。

在薩諾斯彈指的那一剎那，一切都已無法挽回，是他們無法阻止薩諾斯，巴奇以及宇宙一半的生命才會消逝。

在巴奇消失後的現在，史蒂夫等於再度失去了一切，但比起自己，命運給巴奇的不公平對待，更讓史蒂夫悲憤而痛惜。

他寧可消失的是自己，或甚至是任何人，都不該是巴奇。

然而，無論史蒂夫在心裡怎麼咒罵薩諾斯、怎麼咒罵命運、怎麼咒罵自己，都已無法讓巴奇活回來。

他們是復仇者，眼前首先要做的，應該是振作起來，先重整因突如其來的消逝而混亂的世界，再想辦法找到薩諾斯，讓他為自己所做出的付出應得的代價。

如果說第一次的失去巴奇，是讓史蒂夫感到心碎，那麼，這一次的失去，則是讓他的心也跟著巴奇一起灰飛煙滅。

睜開了雙眼，史蒂夫的眼中沒有淚水，只有無心的堅定。

他沒有任何畏懼，只因他已無可失去──除了自己的這條命。

窗外陽光燦爛，照耀著屋內的兩人，他們臉上有著同樣的表情。

「──天亮了，索爾。」

史蒂夫的聲音凜冽而平靜。

緊緊握著手中巴奇的步槍，史蒂夫站起了身。

「我們該走了。」

索爾也跟著站起身，兩人一同朝著門外走去。

跨出門口的瞬間，史蒂夫似乎聽到有熟悉的溫柔聲音在身後對自己說話，就像過去兩年來每次回到這裡來的早晨總會聽到的親暱問候。

「早安，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫心念一動，回過頭去，彷彿看到了巴奇站在晨曦照耀的家裡，對他溫柔微笑。

「史蒂夫？」

但當索爾的呼喚讓他回過神，眼前只有一片空蕩蕩的室內。

──原來，無心還是會痛。

緊握著巴奇的槍，史蒂夫轉回頭，看著索爾，向他搖了搖頭，關上了家門，往前跨出了步伐。

日出的光輝將史蒂夫跟索爾長長的身影投射在屋前。

早安，巴奇，等一切都結束了，我一定會回來。

在心裡默默地對巴奇說著每次自己離開前都會說的話，這一次，史蒂夫再也沒有回頭。


End file.
